


相认

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 脑洞来自于次元魔女几番波折错误里抖震爱到信念被年月囚禁碰到你时便灵肉重生
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 2





	相认

1\. 喝酒的时候不要想太多  
不远处的年轻人绝对不会超过二十岁。杨端起面前桌子上的酒杯，边喝边想着。  
那是个很英俊的年轻人，他有着浓密柔顺的金发，俊美如古希腊神祗般的面容和修长匀称的身材。更让人难以移开眼睛的，是这个人的气质——杨难以在短时间内找出合适的词来形容这个人。虽然他仅仅穿着普通的休闲外套和牛仔裤，但杨能感觉到，这个人和周围的环境有些格格不入：与其说他是在仪态优雅地喝酒，倒不如说是狮王在俯视自己的广袤领土。  
一想到自己的这个比喻，杨不禁有点恶寒：只不过是喝酒的时候看到一个英俊的年轻人而已，他怎么就看了人家那么久，还一下子脑补了那么多。他这是单身太久，看到长得好看的人就有想法了吗？  
这可不成。  
今年二十七岁，职位为少校，性别为O，正在费沙度假的同盟军官杨威利边在酒吧喝酒，边在心里对自己进行了简短的剖析和批判，批判结束时，他也把整杯酒喝完了。  
他是再点一杯呢，还是现在就拿上外套，出门离开呢？还是先回去吧，都已经晚上七点了，他今早吃的抑制剂，没几个小时就要失效了。他可不想在陌生的国家，陌生的城市，因为抑制剂失效而产生麻烦。  
杨转身拿了椅背上的外套，准备从吧台椅上站起来。当他转过头时，杨惊讶地差点从椅子上跌下去。那个英俊的年轻人不知什么时候，坐到了杨旁边的位置上。他手里握着酒杯，正饶有兴致地和杨对视。  
我的天啊！这是一双怎样的眼睛。  
杨在内心发出了一声惊呼，但他的表情并没有多少变化，只是礼貌性地表示了一下疑惑。直到面前的年轻人把酒杯放到一边，向他伸出手。  
“缪杰尔。”年轻人说出了自己的名字。  
有一瞬间，杨几乎要脱口而出自己的名字，但他在开口的前一秒意识到：这里是费沙，这不是适合透露自己真实姓名的地方。  
“勒克莱尔。”杨也向年轻人伸手，说出了自己母亲的姓氏。  
虽然很多人知道他的姓名中间有个L，但他们并不清楚这个字母的全称是什么。  
简而言之就是：很方便。

2\. 和我结婚吗  
“和我结婚吗？”  
等等，什么？  
杨听到这句话的瞬间，惊得把外套从手里掉了下去。  
这个年轻人是不是喝多了？  
杨弯腰捡起自己的外套，站起身时突然趔趄了一下，他用手扶住吧台才阻止了摔倒在酒吧里的丢人命运。  
好吧，看样子他自己也醉了。  
没想到刚才喝的酒度数还挺高。  
杨重新直起身看向年轻人时，年轻人也毫不回避地直视着他。  
“我是认真的，勒克莱尔先生。我希望你能和我结婚。”年轻人的表情没有一丝玩笑，甚至还像是担心杨不答应一样，多了几分郑重。  
等一下？这个年轻人一看就是Alpha啊？他怎么会这么突然地，对一个自己完全不认识的Beta求婚啊，而且是在一个酒吧里。  
他的抑制剂应该还有好几个小时才会失效。现在的自己，无论是外貌还是气味，都应该只是个普通的Beta才对啊。  
杨突然想到了一种可能性：该不会是他刚才看年轻的人眼神，让年轻人误会什么了吧？  
问题是这个自称为缪杰尔的年轻人，倒像是没有任何顾虑和犹豫，在表达想法和渴望这方面，他直白得简直不像人类，更像是一种雄狮所拥有的，野兽般的本能。  
好吧，称呼人为野兽实在是不礼貌，但是杨实在想不出更好的描述了。  
这是一只毛色鲜亮，散发着美丽和神秘气息的年轻人。  
然而他不能否认的是，这个提议让他心动了。  
这个年轻人，无论是在外貌，气质还是行为举止方面，都让他感到无比熟悉。  
不是见过面的熟稔，而是一种难以言喻的，仿佛被刻印在灵魂深处的熟悉。  
杨突然想起之前听过的来自古老东方的传说：人是有前生的，前生的伴侣在今生相见时会不由自主地被彼此吸引。  
好吧，是有些扯。  
作为一名唯物主义者，听到这个说法时，杨的第一反应是这是无稽之谈，然而当他迎接面前的年轻人的目光时，他能感觉到，自己内心的某堵墙正在轰然崩塌。  
完了。  
这是杨点头前想到的最后一句话。

3\. 一生一次的婚礼  
“我愿意。”杨在沉默了十几秒后，很突兀地开口了。  
他的喉咙里有些干涩，仿佛有什么千钧重的东西正压在他心里，随着这句话的吐出被释放出来。  
那一瞬间的酸涩和快感都如此鲜明。  
他想自己一定是疯了。  
对面的年轻人倒像是丝毫都没有对杨的表现感到惊诧，他点了点头，眼底绽放出明媚的笑意。  
就仿佛刚才的那一切都水到渠成，理所当然。  
只是此刻是傍晚，此地是昏暗的酒吧，他孤身一人，在遥远的费沙。  
刚才喝过的酒一下子熏蒸上了杨的脸颊，他有点恍惚了。  
恍惚中他感觉到，年轻人拉住了他的手。  
那手的触感正如它看起来的那么细腻。刚握过酒杯，手指还是冰凉的。  
像是要温暖那只手一样，杨的手握紧了那只手。  
四目相接，紧贴的不只是手，还有唇。  
酒的香气在唇齿间流淌，那是红酒的馨香和白兰地的甘醇，纠缠着，颤抖着，随着溢出的唾液印在彼此的皮肤上。  
只是不知道谁醉得更多一些。  
费沙星球早已自转到了远离恒星的那边，酒馆外的天空中群星闪烁。

4\. 当恒星回到原位  
如果杨还清醒着，他一定会为自己此时的行为而惊叹，但此时他的脑海已经化成了一团浆糊，只剩下为数不多的粉色气泡是刚才的吻。  
年轻人拉着他的手走出了酒馆。  
街道上几乎没什么人。  
为了省钱，费沙市政厅特意将每个路灯之间的间隔设的很远，导致灯光之间的路面上投下一片片长长的阴影。  
年轻人和杨手牵着手，从光亮的灯下走到黑暗处，又从黑暗处重新回到灯光下。他们走了很久，久到杨以为每经过一次光亮就是过了一辈子。  
他一定经历了很多辈子。  
但如果那样的话，他一定被清除过很多次记忆吧。  
那他宁可不要。  
杨陷入思考的时候，走在前面的年轻人却没有说话。  
对年轻人来说，一次次灯光的照射看样子对他并没有什么影响。  
也许这个人足够明亮，而且他相信自己足够明亮。  
一想到这里，杨就忍不住加快了步伐。  
他有隐隐的预感，今晚他们要去哪里。  
但他知道自己不会后悔。

5\. 我将会这样认识你  
再一次接吻的时候，杨靠在旅馆房间的门上，年轻人浓密的金发遮住了杨的脸颊。  
简直让人有些喘不过气。  
房间里的灯光太昏暗了，他们看不清彼此的面容。  
杨微微挣开了年轻人的禁锢，一边接受年轻人的亲吻，一边伸手拉开年轻人外套的拉链。  
年轻人好像有点不适应杨的主动，但他在短暂的犹豫后默认了杨的举动，而他的唇舌却更深地和杨纠缠。  
有点幼稚，但是很可爱。  
杨的手终于触到了年轻人的皮肤，温度正如杨猜测的那样，细腻，但烫手。  
他尝试着抚摸，像在驯服一头野兽，但很快就被按住。  
在争夺主导权时，他好像总是不能占据上风。  
但就这样被另一个人牵着鼻子走，他心甘情愿。  
就像是沉醉在有点痛，且不会醒来的梦里，他甘之如饴。  
后来的那些片段就更加混乱不清了。  
杨隐约记得，疼痛的瞬间，他的手指忍不住握紧，又被年轻人固执地一根根掰开，维持着十指相扣的模样。  
他们像是为彼此而生一样，契合到灵魂最小的缝隙。  
也许那一刻他们都流泪了。  
意识散失到了黑暗里。  
散发着洗衣粉味道的床单不会留下泪痕。

6\. 人生不相见  
杨忘了自己是怎么离开的。  
也许虚软的身体光是穿衣服就耗去了大量体力，也许信息素的侵蚀足够消磨一个人的意志力。  
更何况躺在身边的，是他前一晚刚刚决定要共度一生的人。  
再怎么回想，他都是不该离开的。他不能，也不应该。  
但是他想不起来。  
命运总喜欢与人开玩笑。一条条本不相交的线在纺锤落地时纠缠成一团，日复一日流淌的河水冲洗默而不语的河床，破碎的砂砾仰望白昼和黑夜的轮回，被遗忘在通向大海的岔路口。  
杨唯一记得的是，临走之前，他小心翼翼地拉开了一点窗帘。  
阳光撒了进来，照亮了床上的年轻人的脸庞。  
也许那些阳光是普赛克的烛光，但爱神之子仍然沉醉于梦乡。  
也许他走之后，那个人好看的眉心会皱紧。  
屋子里的气息会消散，风吹走前一天夜晚的居住者的痕迹。  
这间旅馆会迎来新的住客。

7\. 第一千零一次重逢  
杨有时会回想起两年前的事，这件事他从来没给第二个人说过，抑制剂的使用导致并没有任何人分辨出他被标记前后的区别。  
那就像是一个小小的插曲，一段在费沙的度假时的不为人所知的秘密。这个秘密将会在抑制剂的掩盖下被隐藏终生。  
在那之前和之后，杨并不曾有过要找一个人共度一生的打算。  
但偏偏那个夜晚除外。  
也许是看到那个人的时候，他被鬼迷了心窍？  
他只记得那个年轻人叫缪杰尔。  
缪杰尔？是个很陌生的姓氏，他从没听说过。  
那个年轻人是费沙人？又或者是帝国人？当然也有可能是同盟人。  
杨摇了摇头，否定了这些缥缈的猜想。  
那个人一定是个精灵。虽然并没有被科学证实，但经过这样的事，杨开始怀疑精灵的存在了。  
两年间，他一直是这样坚信的。  
直到一封电报被递到同盟军中。

亚提斯星域。  
“代司令官阁下，帝国军有封电报给您……”  
刚脱下军帽的杨有点疑惑地回头看向向他报告的少校。  
“电报？念来听听。”  
“那我就念了。对于阁下英勇的战斗表现，谨致敬意。他日再战，盼您健壮如斯。银河一级上将，莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔……完毕。”


End file.
